Alone in the Cold
by NewAnimeLover7951
Summary: One-shot! Edward and Alphonse Elric, along with Roy Mustang, all hate the rain. One day, Edward shows up at headquarters very angry with Mustang but something happens that could change their minds. The question is, will it be for the better? Parental!RoyxEd Rated T to be safe.


**So this is just to pass the time for my other story (If your reading it good for you!) and I've had this plaguing me for days so I decided to do it just so I don't continue having writers block for my other story.  
><strong>

**Warning****: Cursing, and slight yaoi. More parental.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA even though I love the characters and wished I owned them. It would be nice if I could meet the voice actors too...**

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, never liked the rain. It was cold and dreary, seeming to give the sky an excuse to cry when he never could. He would see children playing in the puddles, reminding him of the time when he had been little with real limbs and a brother who wasn't a suit of empty armor. Before his mother had died and his life had been flipped upside down by his teacher, his commanding officer, and his 'family.'

Another reason why he didn't like the rain was because it caused his joints to hurt where his scarred skin touched cold automail. It's as if his body knew it would rain before his mind did, along with everyone else's. He'd walk around with a slight limp and let his arm hang by his side. Nobody seemed to notice except maybe his brother. He never really paid attention to care enough.

Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother,didn't like the rain either. It had a good chance of washing his blood seal away and he always felt bad for the shivering cats in the dark, dreary alleyways. He especially disliked the rain because it made his brother grumpy and moody, more so than usual.

It reminded him of lost memories he knew were there but couldn't grasp. He'd watch the children through the closed window, his mind telling him that long ago that was him, playing in the rain. Memories would flash across his red glowing eyes, only to be forgotten as soon as they passed.

Roy Mustang, Führer of Amestris, may have hated the rain the most. It reminded him that even the sky could grow sad when it needed to. That it could let loose its emotions while he, and a few others, never could share what they were feeling. Their pride would be hurt too much.

It also made him useless in a fight for it ruined his gloves so he couldn't ignite a spark. It's not like he wanted to, he'd taken a lot of lives already. It's just that being in the military, you learn to strike first so your enemy can't shoot you down.

The rain also helped him see the toll life had taken on the 2 Elric brothers. That night when he'd first met them, it had been raining and they'd never felt truly happy since. Whether he realized it or not, he cared for a certain Elric brother in particular. And he wanted him to be happy.

Nobody outside the ring of friends truly realized the feelings of these 3 males. 2 orphans without a home and a man who cared for them both, though he never let them know it. Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda. These were the only other people who could tell what the 3 males were truly feeling.

Sometimes Mustang sent Edward out on missions so he could get away from life at central. Just because he was in the military didn't mean he had to see all the hardships of where they were located. Edward just thought Mustang was being the bastard "colonel" he thought he was and sending him on missions nobody else wanted to do. Because he was young, he wasn't allowed to do certain things but because he was so powerful, they sent him on the more dangerous missions everyone else was scared of doing. At least, that's the way Edward saw it. One day, years later, he'd had enough.

_**BANG!**_

'There goes my door,' thought Mustang.

"I've had it! Just because I'm not searching for the philosophers stone anymore doesn't mean I'm going to let you boss me around on missions you want me to go on!" yelled Edward, panting at the end. His face was hardened from years on the battlefield, having seen many deaths. He'd been able to get Al's body back and his own limbs. He'd beaten the Homunculi and their master. "I'm not your doll!"

Mustang smirked in reply. Ever since the Homunculi had been defeated, he'd taken over as Führer in Bradley's place. Others in the military were astonished that he, the Flame Alchemist, let Edward (even if he was one of the more powerful alchemist) having a rank that only held major, talk to him that way. Roy found it rather amusing, so he let him. Plus he knew Edward was just blowing off steam.

"Fullmetal, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't slam my new door like that. Wasn't the last door enough for you? Plus I haven't even been in this office for more than 2 months." Mustang drawled and just for good measure, "At least I hope you know that, what with the little brain in that little body."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HIS OWN BRAIN WOULDN'T FIT IN HIS OWN HEAD?!" Edward screamed narrowly missing Roy's head with the stapler he'd somehow managed to swipe off his desk. Roy was impressed he'd gotten it right for once but surprised at the stapler. Usually Edward would throw something more heavy and life-threatening. To Edward's great frustration, Mustang's smirk grew even bigger.

"I'm done being your dog of the military," Edward growled in frustration from being led off his rant, "I'm not a child anymore and I'm sick of being contradicted! You treat me like a child and yet you still send me on the more dangerous missions! You give me more money than I can handle yet won't let me touch it! You take control on _my_ life and _my_ future when you shouldn't have any say! I wanted to do more with my life than just be a state alchemist if that even matters to you," He snarled at Roy.

Roy was definitely surprised and a little concerned. Sure, Edward had protested and yelled in the past but he never talked about what was on his mind or about his feelings. Roy took a closer look at Edward and saw the way he was holding himself. It was a tired stance but covered up well. Only someone who knew him well would be able to tell. Edward's nightmares must've been coming back and right away, Mustang knew he still felt guilty for all his brother had been put through even though it had been months since they'd gotten their bodies back.

He also saw the choked off panic in his eyes. Roy got up with a frown and walked over to Ed. He saw Ed do something he'd never done before: lower his head in submission. Roy Mustang, not used to Edward acting this way, didn't know what to do. So he decided to approach gently. He put his hand on Ed's shoulder lightly and frowned when he flinched.

"Ed look at me," he said gently. To his satisfaction, Edward looked up at him and he nearly fell apart when he saw the fear in his eyes. Ed never showed any kind of weakness, not even to his little brother. That's when he realized how much of a child Ed was but never allowed to be able to show it. He may be 18, in the military, been through more than people twice his age and a brat, but he was still a child. And children needed caring for, no matter how they acted.

Edward was more scared than Roy thought. He wanted to be treated like an adult, yet taken care of like a child at the same time. He thought he could manage his own life but was scared to do it all on his own but that didn't mean he wanted someone else making his life plan for him. He had too much pride to admit any of it, and was relying on someone to see through his disguise. He didn't think anyone could, so he stuck to wishing. He wanted someone to see him, yet contradicted himself by hoping someone wouldn't cause they may take it the wrong way. He didn't want pity, he wanted understanding.

Roy put his other hand around Ed's waist and pulled him into a hug. Edward stiffened at first and then finally gave in, relaxing against him. He gripped the back of his military uniform tightly and Roy only realized Ed was crying when he felt his shirt growing wet. His body didn't even shudder, and he didn't make a sound. Roy frowned when he realized that Ed must've been able to pull this off because of late nights of insomnia and from hiding it from Al for so long.

Roy found himself rubbing Ed's back and trailing fingers through his hair soothingly. That's when he felt and heard Ed's first sob. He barely caught what Ed said had it not been for the feeling of his cheek muscles moving since he'd turned his head to the side, "I'm afraid, colonel."

He didn't bother to correct Ed on his rank, he was just glad Ed had talked about his fear aloud. "I know Ed, I know," he whispered to him. Ed realized the colonel, Führer, whatever, had just called him by his first name and was actually glad. He smiled and he didn't care if Roy knew it or not.

"Ed, I want you to come talk to me whenever you need to talk. There are people here who would like to be your friends and apart of your family. Promise me you'll take it into consideration if you don't want to talk?" Roy asked.

"I promise... And I guess I can come talk to you," Ed said and, to show he meant it, "Roy." Mustang put a finger on Ed's chin forcing him to look up at him and smiled. Ed smiled back tentatively. Roy picked up Ed and led him over to the couch, knowing he was tired from lack of sleep and from the confession. He laid him down on the couch, put a pillow behind his head, put his jacket over him, and Ed fell asleep right away. He smiled down at him and went back to his desk to finish his paperwork. He didn't want Riza to come in and wake Ed up just because he didn't do his work. Roy thought work would be interesting from now on. He looked out the window when he heard some dripping and realized it had been raining the entire time.

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, liked the rain. It had been the day when he'd realized there was someone in the world who could actually see _him_. Not some mask hiding him away from the world. He'd been able to confess that he was scared and what he was fed up with the military.

Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother, didn't like the rain, but he held a little more joy with it. That day, after hours of Edward leaving for headquarters, he'd come back looking healthier and happier than he had in years. Ed had even spent the night talking to him and offered to make dinner and breakfast.

Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris, loved the rain. It had been the day he'd been able to show Ed how much he cared for him, even though he'd never realized it till that moment. It was the day Ed had confessed how he'd been feeling.

And according to the ring of friends, the 3 guys were much happier than they had been in a long time. Ed and Al even came to talk to them about how they were feeling at times. It was a relief to not hear any yelling or fighting coming from the office. They also thought it was nice to be included in the boys lives.

In all, they were happy. And to be honest, they were all just fine with being apart of one big family.


End file.
